


100 things Steve Rogers learns while dating Tony Stark

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some goofy meaningless things because i'm soft for stony





	100 things Steve Rogers learns while dating Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> just some goofy meaningless things because i'm soft for stony

1\. Never wake Tony up when it’s earlier than 8:00 o’clock in the morning unless you’ve got a dozen mugs of coffee ready for him

2\. _Don’t let him_ drink a dozen mugs of coffee, it's an _incredibly_ bad idea

3\. Even if he does manage to wake up before 8:00 am, it’s very hard to get him out of bed

4\. Getting him into the shower is no different unless Steve is willing to join him

5\. Steve is always willing to join him in the shower

6\. Tony likes to steal Steve’s stuff, most importantly, Steve’s clothes

7\. Tony likes to steal the sweaters specifically 

8\. It’s schmoopy but Steve loves it whenever Tony wears his sweaters, it makes him love him even more 

9\. Tony is very ticklish even though he doesn’t like to admit it

10\. He’s very ticklish near his hips, his side where his rib cage is and his belly

11\. Steve likes to kiss Tony’s belly because it’s warm and soft and Tony really really likes it when Steve kisses his stomach though he doesn’t like to show it

12\. Tony is small

13\. It’s very cute especially when he’s wearing Steve’s sweaters and the sleeves hang just right above his fingertips 

14\. It’s very easy to wrap yourself around Tony when he’s so tiny and when you’re a super soldier 

15\. Tony is hairy, like, _very_ hairy

16\. He has hair on his chest, his legs, arms, face, his armpits, Tony Stark is a very hairy person

17\. He doesn’t like to shave said hair but Steve’s okay with that

18\. Tony smells like a mixture of mangos, motor oil and caffeine 

19\. The mangos are from Steve’s body wash because Tony doesn’t like using his own body wash

20\. What’s Steve’s is his and what’s his is Steve’s 

21\. The motor oil, well, that’s obvious 

22\. And so is the caffeine 

23\. Tony is very picky in the weirdest of ways: he doesn’t like cooked onions, broccoli, peeled cucumbers, olive oil or corn on pizza

24\. But he does like peanut butter and pickle sandwiches along with kale smoothies 

25\. Who even _likes_ kale smoothies?

26\. Tony loves it when Steve spoon feeds him. It’s absolutely ridiculous and too mushy for anyone to look at but he loves it

27\. Whenever Steve holds up any type of food (other than the previously mentioned ones that he doesn’t like) up to his lips, Tony has this smile on his face and his cheeks turn red and he can’t cease from saying ‘I love you, Steve’ ‘You’re the best, Steve’

28\. Don’t let Tony spend more than eight hours in the lab a day

29\. He gets too absorbed after and it gets hard to coax him out, let alone eat and take a shower

30\. Tony is a hopeless romantic, believe it or not 

31\. He likes holding hands with Steve even though Steve is the one doing most of the holding because of his big ass hands

32\. Tony likes hugging and kissing Steve whenever he gets the chance 

33\. He likes to glue himself to Steve’s back in the mornings when he’s waiting for coffee 

34\. Tony is a walking distraction 

35\. Tony likes to slip into Steve’s office at S.H.I.E.L.D and crawl into his lap while he’s trying to work

36\. It’s very distracting 

37\. Nick Fury doesn’t approve 

38\. Neither does Maria Hill 

39\. Every time Steve is making dinner, Tony is dragged in from wherever he’s hiding and into the kitchen 

40\. He harasses Steve into letting him taste whatever he’s cooking

41\. And harassing means: Tony will look up at Steve through his long lashes and press himself against his chest

42\. It always works

43\. Steve hates himself because it always works dammit 

44\. Tony is a messy eater

45\. Like very messy. Especially when he’s eating anything with any type of sauce or condiment 

46\. Once, he got pasta sauce on shoes

47\. Make no mistake, Tony Stark is a billionaire but most of what he wears at home comes from Walmart

48\. Tony is very fond about Walmart, it’s where he gets his monthly supply of peanut butter

49\. Tony is _very_ enthusiastic about peanut butter 

50\. Steve never lets Tony go shopping on his own anymore 

51\. The last time he had gone shopping on his own, Tony had brought back a jumbo pack of banana scented, off brand condoms

52\. Steve remembers having a rash down _there_ for a week and a half and he also remembers Tony being so apologetic that it was heartbreaking 

53\. Tony is easy to forgive 

54\. They have arguments sometimes and one of them has to sleep in the guest room but it’s not long before Tony comes crawling to Steve’s side with red eyes and a wobbly lip

55\. Or vice versa 

56\. Tony loves to dance at Galas and events but especially when it’s just the two of them alone in their room, on the roof or the balcony 

57\. Steve lets Tony pull on his tie and rub his nose against his because it’s very, very, cute

58\. Tony can be cute

59\. But Tony can also be sexy. Very, very, sexy 

60\. Especially in the bedroom 

61\. Speaking of which, Tony is the bottom and the sub

62\. But can can be top and dom when he wants to

63\. Waking up to Tony in the morning is one of Steve’s favorite sights

64\. His hair folds down and curls around his forehead, his lips are slightly parted as he graciously breathes and his skin is golden and crisp when sunlight seeps through their bedroom window

65\. Tony’s eyes flutter open like a butterfly’s wings when he wakes up

66\. He also has this huge dopey smile on his face whenever he realizes that Steve is still in bed with him, it’s very adorable 

67\. Tony sounds like a teenager going through puberty when he wakes up in the morning 

68\. Steve finds it very funny how his voice keeps crackling 

69\. Tony’s four main sweet spots are: the crook of his neck, his collar bone, his belly and the area right above his crotch 

70\. Steve never misses the opportunity to suck a kiss into Tony’s collarbone 

71\. It usually results in both of them getting scolded by Pepper because Steve has made a mural of hickeys on Tony’s neck right before a meeting or a press conference

72\. Tony hates meetings and press conferences 

73\. Unless Steve is there

74\. Nick Fury has banned them from ever entering the S.H.I.E.L.D bathrooms

75\. They’ve done some pretty... _inconspicuous_ things in there 

76\. Nick Fury knows _everything_

77\. The paparazzi really loves following him and Tony wherever they go

78\. They’re not really picky either

79\. Steve opens the news app on his phone one day to find a picture of him and Tony walking down the streets of New York hand in hand. The next day he finds a picture of Tony making a weird face while sneezing into Steve’s neck

79\. But what makes the front pages is the picture of Tony and Steve wearing matching Cap and Iron Man shirts. The ones that Tony had gotten from Walmart

80\. Yes, that is the picture that makes the front page 

81\. Tony tries to cook

82\. But he’s not really good at it

83\. But Steve likes it when Tony brings him a plate of eggs and spinach in the morning with (half) a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice and he loves it when Tony kisses him on them forehead and tells him to get some rest

84\. Morning runs and Tony are not a good combination 

85\. Never take Tony on a morning run, he will whine and whine and whine until you agree to go home

86\. Warm bubble baths with Tony are relaxing 

87\. Steve enjoys just sitting in the tub full of bubbles and warm water while Tony is pressed into his chest

88\. Tony smells very nice after baths, like a little baby

89\. Tony is also very soft and cuddly after baths 

90\. Which is why he likes getting coddled by Steve while they’re both in bathrobes, watching movies on the couch 

91\. Clint calls them sappy, schmoopy, sickening 

92\. Natasha says it’s cute and adorable 

93\. Bruce doesn’t really care

94\. Thor is very encouraging about their relationship 

95\. But Steve has learned at lot of little things in the last year of being Tony Stark’s boyfriend 

96\. He’s learned a lot but he keeps three specific things in mind

97\. Three _very important_ things 

98\. Peanut butter and pickle sandwiches are _actually_ delicious 

99\. Nick Fury _actually_ knows everything 

100\. He _actually_ loves Tony Stark


End file.
